Como estrellas
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Una noche tranquila en Sindria, Sinbad le propone a Jafar salir a ver juntos las estrellas. Al salir al balcón, Sinbad se fija en la similitud entre la cara de Jafar y el cielo nocturno, y cuando le explica a este la semejanza que él observa entre ambas cosas, Jafar no puede evitar hacerse una pregunta... "¿Y qué pasará cuando se haga de día?" One-shot/Drabble SinJa.


Una noche tranquila en Sindria, tras haber cenado, Jafar se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un pergamino tranquilamente echado en la cama esperando a que le viniese el sueño, había sido un día muy cansado como de costumbre, así que su plan simplemente consistía leer un rato más hasta que le venciesen las ganas de dormir. Claro está, si alguien no le interrumpía antes.

Alguien como por ejemplo su compañero de habitación y de cama.

Sinbad, vamos.

\- Jafaaaar.- Le llamó este entrando en el dormitorio cuando el mencionado ya estaba volviendo a enrollar su pergamino para dejarlo en su mesita de noche.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Sin?- Suspiró el menor tumbándose en la cama listo para dormir.

\- Estoy cansaaado.

\- Entonces duérmete, yo iba a hacerlo ahora.

\- Pero no quiero dormir aún...- Respondió Sinbad subiendo a la cama y tumbándose justo encima de Jafar.

\- Sin... Me aplastas... Si no tienes sueño ve a dar un paseo...- Trató de hablar Jafar casi sin aliento.

\- Noooo, me da pereza...- Se quejó el mayor pensando alguna otra opción sin quitarse de encima del otro.- ¡Oh, ya sé!- Exclamó rodando para cambiar posiciones haciendo que Jafar se pusiera sobre él.- Salgamos al balcón a ver el cielo, seguro que está precioso.- Sonrió sacando a Jafar de la cama y arrastrándole al balcón con él.

Ambos salieron a este y se apoyaron en la barandilla de piedra para estar más cómodos, se quedaron observando el cielo unos minutos en completo silencio, admirando lo bonito que estaba aquella noche como bien había predicho Sinbad. Continuaron así un rato, hasta que el ambiente fue interrumpido por un repentino estornudo de Jafar, este enseguida se disculpó tapándose la nariz con las mangas de su túnica, al ver el gesto Sinbad levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Aún con esa ropa tienes frío?

\- Estamos de noche en el balcón, Sin, es normal que refresque...- Respondió el menor con voz nasal sin dejar de taparse la cara con las mangas. En ese momento, Sinbad se acercó a él apartándole las manos de la cara para mirarle provocando que este volviera a ruborizarse por el repentino gesto.

\- Qué mono.- Se rió el mayor tras mirarle unos segundos.- Tienes la nariz roja.

\- ¡S-Sin!- Exclamó el menor avergonzado tratando de taparse otra vez.

\- Déjame veeer.- Pidió Sinbad mientras el otro continuaba forcejeando, este solo se detuvo cuando el mayor le dio un inesperado beso en la nariz para ver si se calmaba.- Tienes muchas muchas pecas.- Comentó como si nada cuando Jafar se detuvo.- Seguro que tienes tantas como estrellas se ven hoy.- Sonrió comenzando a darle besos en todas y cada una de las pecas, Jafar apartó la mirada.

\- No creo que tenga tantas...

\- Aunque no tuvieras el mismo número tu pecas siguen pareciéndose a las estrellas.- Añadió como si fuera obvio, a lo que Jafar le miró sin comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo.- Son igual o más bonitas que estas, y además, también adornan algo más bonito aún.

Estás últimas palabras hicieron que a Jafar se le subieran todos los colores a la cara en apenas un segundo, una vez más, trató de ocultar su vergüenza tapándose la cara con las mangas, pero Sinbad volvió a detenerle antes de que pudiese hacerlo tomándole de las mejillas para continuar mirándole atentamente, avergonzando aún más al menor.

\- Sin, para...

\- ¿Por qué? Me gusta verte.- Respondió Sinbad acercándose más a él poco a poco.- Me gusta que tus pecas parezcan estrellas y que tu cara parezca el cielo nocturno.- Añadió a apenas unos centímetros de él mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué pasará cuando se haga de día?- Preguntó Jafar en voz baja, Sinbad negó levemente con la cabeza como diciendo "No lo sé".- No pasaría nada, porque si tú eres quien tiene el sol en la cara no dejarías que me pasase nada ni a mí ni a mis estrellas.

\- ¿El sol?- Preguntó Sinbad sin entender mucho aquella última comparación, Jafar asintió con la cabeza y le señaló los ojos.

\- Dos, concretamente, y el cielo de día alrededor.- Sonrió el menor apoyando ambas manos en el pecho contrario, perfectamente consciente de que Sinbad aún estaba tirando de él discretamente para besarle.

Así, ambos acabaron rompiendo la distancia entre ambos fusionándose en un beso lento, pero a la vez apasionado, lleno del mensaje de lo que significaban el uno para el otro, transmitiendo aquellos sentimientos de amor a través de este como si fuera la primera vez, como si volvieran a ser adolescentes por un momento, como si el día y la noche hubieran vuelto a enamorarse una vez más.


End file.
